


Amaranthine; Ichor; Immutable

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Vignette, also this is the first part in this series that actually uses the words!, los santos is a living city and whoever disagrees can FIGHT ME, this is also SUPER fucking short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Amaranthine-adj. Undying, immortal; eternally beautiful; a deep red-purpleIchor-n. The blood of the gods.Immutable-adj. Unable to change.





	Amaranthine; Ichor; Immutable

The crew that never dies rules over an eternal city.

They bleed amaranthine, a thick ichor that _stains_ , seeps down into the core of the Earth, leaving its mark as veins of precious gems. Their teeth are porcelain, fragile and cutting, able to steal a life as easily as a blade can. They’re immutable, unwavering, rooted to a city that breathes, and writhes, and _bleeds._

The Fakes aren’t going anywhere because they can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
